I want you
by MommaVanillaBear
Summary: It all happened so fast, Steve never expected it to happen, but it seems the soldier didn't have time to make his own decision- not when an Alpha has plans for him... Tw: Rape/dub-con ABO AU Written for a friend
It ached…

Oh gods did Steve's stomach ache when he woke suddenly from his sleep, his hands pressing to his lower abdomen as he cried out- unable to stand the pain that radiated there Steve sat up, sagging forward whilst he begged the lords above to make the pain go away. Steve had been a sickly child growing up- he was used to pain sadly, but this pain was new- ever since he became Captain America pain was just something that happened for a split moment- only to be gone as the serum repaired whatever was wounded, however this pain lingered- intensified till he was near tears. Throwing back the covers Steve got up from the bed- his crystal blue eyes wide with pain, his breathe labored as he slowly lowered himself to the floor of his bedroom, his faced pressed into the carpet, his screams silent as his stomach twisted and churned with fury that only intensified until he blacked out- his body rejecting and regurgitating his dinner right before passing out…

The morning's rays was what Steve awoken to find, the scent of vomit assaulting his sense of smell as he sat up, though his stomach no longer ached and he was thankful for that. Chalking it up to food poisoning Steve got up from the floor and stretched, heading straight to the private bathroom that was connected to his room- he wasn't sure how Tony had talked him into staying at the Avengers tower, but as time went on and he got used to the new appliances and the spacious- furnished room, he found he didn't care and learned to enjoy the hospitality from the rich Alpha. Grabbing a white and oh so soft towel from the bathroom closet Steve began to strip himself from his soiled gray tank top and plaid pajama boxes, a yawn ripping from his mouth as he started the shower.

Steve loved the tower- he truly did, but the bathroom was too 'clean' in his opinion, every time he stepped into the large bathroom he had to blink to keep his vision clear- the blinding bleach white washed walls and tiles practically illumination as the light automatically flickered on. The tub itself was huge- almost the size of a small hot tub and just as deep- jet opening marking the inside of the tub that was separated by a glass cover that marked the beginning of the shower 'stall'- however Steve loved the shower- the multi speeds on the shower heads were experimented with until Steve found the perfect setting- and on more than one occasion did he find himself sitting in the shower and falling asleep as the hard water lulled him and relaxed his tense muscles. With a sigh Steve stepped under the stream of the water- his eyes close as his hands ran down his chest- fingers stroking his own nipples- his cock hardening and aching with want for attention; reaching up Steve played with the settings of the shower, his tense muscles bunching before he sighed in relief, his mouth falling into a perfect 'o' of pleasure. It wasn't often that Steve allowed himself to 'touch' himself, but for whatever reason his body felt extremely sensitive- his nipples aching painfully, as if needing to be suckled- and his cock already twitching and leaking pre-cum; looking about just to make sure he was alone Steve began to fist his cock, his free hand twisting and playing with his right nipple as he fucked into his fist- a rather loud moan escaping him.

"F-fuck!" Steve cried as he fucked into his fist harder, pinching his nipple before tugging the stub sharply, his moan and whimpers all the louder as the water continued to beat against him. "Come on…come on!"

Steve felt his orgasm slowly building as he continued to fuck his fist, his chest being pressed against the cool glass of the shower stall- his nipples hardening and puckering against the coolness of the glass as the steam from the water began to make his head swim; it wasn't long before he moved his hand away from his cock, his hands flat on the glass as he pressed his aching cock against the wall- grinding up against it till his cum splattered and streaked the glass- and just when he thought he was done cumming he felt another orgasm rip through him- more cum being added to the mess on the wall as Steve screamed out in bliss.

"W-what was that about?" Steve asked himself, his hands helping in pushing himself from the wall; cupping his hands to collect water the blonde avenger slowly cleansed the glass of his mess, his cheeks tinged pink all the while as he did so- why had he wanted to be fucked? What made that hidden side of him come out with such fierceness? Without answers he began to slowly lather strawberry shampoo into his soft and wet locks- his eyes closed while he searched his mind for the answers.

Was he actually an Omega?

Shaking the distressing thought from his mind Steve rinsed the soap from his hair and began to condition, wanting to focus more on his actions rather than the thoughts that plagued his mind…

"Friend Steve, you have awoken! Come, I have made a light breakfast for our brethren!" The voice of Thor boomed as the soldier walked into the shared space, his eyes widening at what the Asgardian called a 'light breakfast'; laid out on the oak table were various egg dishes and roasted meats- loaves of bread toasted and stacked high with condiments of butter and thick jams in jars spread out along the table- of course at each plate sat a large goblet of thick orange juice and honey, and as much as Steve worried about his stomach ache from last night he found himself feeling his mouth water at the sight of so much food. Heading over to the table Steve cast a sunny smile to the god of thunder, his hand brushing Tony's neck as he passed the messy haired scientist. Sitting down beside Tony Steve glanced at the rest of the Avengers- finding their presence welcoming- they were almost like a family- Steve loved his team, and knew he would put his life on the line for every and each one of them.

"Thank you Thor," taking an offering of a thick omelet Steve reached for a stack of toast, smothering the thick slices in butter and honey before taking a hearty bite. Being Captain America took energy, and with his metabolism he needed more calories than any human, and that meant eating, and when it came to eating Steve could really pack it away- however this morning was different, Steve was extra hungry, but counting it to the throwing up he did last night he didn't worry about it as he bit into another piece of toast, murmuring his gratitude as he enjoyed the rich buttery taste, unaware of the glances he received.

"Good morning Steve." The soft spoken voice of Bruce Banner whispered in Steve's ear as the scientist sat across for him, chocolate hued eyes glancing at the mountain of food on the blonde haired plate before looking at Steve's eyes- for a moment, only a moment Steve could have sworn Bruce's eyes flashed emerald.

"Morning Dr. Banner." Steve greeted politely- it wasn't that he didn't respect Bruce- in fact he found Bruce to be charming and handsome in his own way, but something that morning didn't seem right, the Alpha's scent was too strong and for some reason Steve felt his skin crawl…perhaps he was still sick?

"Bruce is just fine." The Gamma Radiation scientist chuckled, taking a veggie based dish for himself, his smile cheery as he watched Steve continue to eat, his scent becoming even thicker till it was noticed by even Natasha, the beta of the team.

"Sorry Dr- I mean, sorry Bruce," Steve blushed under Bruce's gaze and continued to eat the bit of egg on his plate, wishing Bruce would stop watching him- wishing those chocolate brown eyes would stop looking at him so intently…

The cry of the alarm was sharp- the wail of the sirens echoing through the empty halls of the Avengers Towers as each member of the team rushed in order to get their mission assignment- each member was on high alert as they dawned on their suits and grabbed their weapons- the musk of four angry Alpha's strong in the air as they piled into the briefing room. It was by no means a false alarm, being told that both Abomination and = Lizard was attacking the city meant that they would need to get down town sooner rather than later to keep the body counts low and the damage to the city at a minimum. With each Avenger told their mission they departed the tower- Steve clinging to Iron man's suit as the man took to the air, only dropping the Captain when he got closer to the down town area that was currently being destroyed by the Lizard.

Captain America aimed his shield carefully before releasing, the disc hitting the Lizard in the back of the head before spinning back to its owner; Just as the Captain aimed again he felt his stomach beginning to churn painfully- bile rising in his throat as the reptilian man began to approach him- as if by some unknown force the Avenger found himself battling the urge to get to his knees- to please the approaching Alpha that smelled strongly of lust and power- however the Captain moved back, his eyes wide with panic as his skin began to heat up painfully, his mouth going dry and his lower body becoming painfully aware of the Alpha's hormones. The Captains' eyes widened as he saw the Lizard moved closer- the reptilian mans' tongue flickering out to taste the surrounding air- a lustful growl escaping the monster.

"Fresh. Untainted Omega," The Lizard mocked, motioning with a claw for the Avenger to come closer- an order that the Captain found he was obeying despite his resistance, "Come, I'll knot you up good."

The Avenger felt the reptilians tail wrap around his waist, and just before he could moan out and beg the man to fuck him he was released- knocked to the ground by the Hulk that roared in outraged and beat heavily upon the villain.

"Hulks mate!" The green skinned man roared as it gripped and tossed the reptilian to the side, charging after him when he saw the man trying to get up. "Hulk will fuck him!"

The Captain never once thought of himself as an Omega, yet the thought once more came to mind as he saw the two Alpha's fighting- the need to be in between them- the need to be fucked by them and to bare their pups made him wet in between his ass cheeks- he had to get out of there, yet as he turned on his heels to run he felt the mammoth size hand of the Hulk grab him by the arm and drag him close, pinning the smaller Avenger to his chest as the green skinned man inhaled his scent.

"Mine!" He growled sharply; deciding Steve didn't understand what was going on the Hulk picked him up around the waist and brought him to his chest much like a Mother would its child, and with a mighty roar that shook the nearby windows the Hulk was gone- running at his top speed until the Tower came into view. With one arm the Hulk began to scale the building with ease, huffing and sniffing the Captain near nonstop until the green skinned man smashed through the window to Bruce's level of the Tower, only then dropping the blonde haired Avenger on his ass.

"Hulk-"

"SHUT UP!" Was the roar from the green skinned man, his skin slowly becoming pale before peachy as he transformed back into Bruce- however Bruce did not appear ashamed as his large ripped pants fell off, in fact he smiled down at Steve as he approached, his scent thick in the air- almost smothering Steve as the Alpha approached- Steve's cock becoming hard as the scientist dropped down to gaze at him. "Hello Steve."

"Bruce- What are you doing? We can't be here, we have to go back-"

"No we don't, and don't tell me what to do, Omega!" Bruce snapped sharply, his face suddenly inches from Steve's, his mouth moving dangerously close to Steve's neck. "You're unmated, you're in going in heat, what the fuck do you think you're doing going out there?!"

Steve gulped in panic, unaware of his own shaking as Bruce licked his neck, the tongue making him moan softly, "N-no, I'm not an Omega-"

"Yes you are! I can taste it." Bruce snarled, his lips pressed to Steve's neck, his teeth nibbling softly before biting down painfully, breaking Steve's 'mate gland' and forcefully bonding the other without his consent. Bruce lapped at the honey sweet blood that beaded at the bite mark, his scent overwhelming Steve as he pushed the blonde haired Avenger back as he crawled over him, grinding their groins together. "You're scent has been teasing me all day- you want this, you want to bare my pups and to be filled with my cum- say it Steve, I want to hear you say it!"

"I- I- no…this is not what I-" Steve gasped as Bruce bit him again, tears forming as he tensed, feeling Bruce's hands ripping the suite off of him slowly, "Yes! God, I need you to fuck me! Please! Knot me and make this pain go away!"

"Call me Daddy." Bruce commanded, his mouth attacking Steve's Adam's apple, his tongue lapping at Steve's sweat glistened skin. "Tell Daddy you want to be knotted, tell Daddy you want to bare my pups and to always be full like the slutty little Omega you are."

"I-I want…" Steve cried out as Bruce finally ripped down enough to free his straining erection, work calloused hands rubbing at the sensitive and heated skin of Steve's cock. "I want to be filled with your cum daddy! I want you to breed my like the Omega I am! Please god! Make the pain go away, Daddy!"

Bruce smiled wickedly as he pulled Steve forward, moving so that he could stand up and pull Steve with him, crossing his arms over his bare chest Bruce made a spinning motion with his finger and commanded for Steve to strip and present himself; with cheeks as red as a rose Steve did as he was order, stripping off the rest of his torn uniform before slowly spinning around, parting his ass cheeks to show Bruce his pink and puckered rim that seeped natural lubricant, the muscle quivering with anticipation as Steve bent forward to part his cheeks wider, his erection hanging low, almost hidden by his sensitive sack. Without warning Steve was grabbed by the back of his neck and forced onto the bed, pushed until he was at the head board and ordered to kneel before it. The cry that escaped Steve was loud as Bruce parted his cheeks and brought his tongue to Steve's rim, tasting the glistening flesh and moaning softly to the Omega how delicious and ripe he was, teasing Steve by telling him how much he tasted of a desperate breeder. Bruce's tongue was unrelenting as it swiped against the puckered rim, occasionally pushing past the muscle to tongue fuck the Omega, the cries of 'Daddy' and 'Stop!' encouraging him to fuck him as deeply as he could with his tongue, a hand fondling at Steve's sack, rolling and twisting softly.

"Going to fill you up with so many pups you won't be able to walk!" Bruce snarled as he lined himself up to Steve's hole, pushing into the liquid heated channel that welcomingly sucked Bruce's cock in- tightening around the cock as if trying to milk the sperm out of him. Bruce's arms wrapped around Steve's chest, his fingers stroking Steve's nipples as he bit softly at the Omega's neck; slowly Bruce began to pull out until only his thick head was still inside of Steve, thrusting in the rest of his cock quickly- a cry of pleasure escaping Steve as his heat fogged brain finally got what it wanted- his hands clutching the head board hard enough to crack the expensive oak wood. As if in punishment Bruce began to fuck into the Omega quickly, his thrusts hard and deep as he slammed repeatedly into Steve's prostate, his growls mixed with Steve's whimpers and pleadings, his heavy sack slapping against the curve of Steve's plumped ass cheeks. Bruce smirked as he continued humping the other, his eyes flashing green as he felt his Hulk strength coming to his disposal, his cock thickening as his skin turned a pale green- the other side of him coming out- however Bruce didn't fully transform, though his cock did thicken and his thrusts were almost cruel in strength and speed, filling Steve to the point where the Omega feared his hips would be broken as his legs were forced wider and wider with each widening growth that Bruce's cock went through.

"God- please! It's too big!" Steve sobbed as his prostate was slammed into, his cock rubbing against the head board as he fought to not break it further. "Daddy please! Take it out! I can't!"

Bruce growled in outrage as he bit down roughly on Steve's neck, lapping at the blood as he continued to fuck the Omega, continued to grow and fill him, thrusting against Steve's prostate until the Omega cried out in orgasm- cum splattering on the head board. However Bruce was not ready to cum yet, his arms tightened around Steve, yanking him backwards until Steve had to cling to Bruce's arms to stay up right- with another deep growl Bruce continued his thrusting, forcing yet another orgasm from Steve until at last after what seemed like forever to the Omega he finally came.

Crystal blue eyes widened as Steve felt himself being held still, the cock buried deep inside of him pumping him steadily with bursts and bursts of cum- his belly bulging outwards as he was continuously filled with Bruce's cum. The ache however didn't stop, only increasing as Bruce pumped him with more cum, the cock remained deeply inside of him, plugging him successfully to make sure not a drop was leaked.

"Look at your belly." Bruce chuckled, his hands rubbing softly against Steve's bulging stomach, "You'll look like this soon- full of my pups."

"D-daddy…please?" Steve whimpered softly, "Please pull out Daddy…It's too much to hold, it's too hot."

"You're still in heat, bitch, I have you all week." Bruce rubbed Steve's nipples teasingly, once again thrusting inside of Steve, the cum sloshing inside of Steve's abdomen as the cock stirred him up. "You'll be full of my pups soon." He promised, fucking Steve slowly as the Omega cried out, begging for Bruce to stop- and only when Bruce successfully forced a fourth orgasm from Steve, and had filled him even more cum did he let Steve have a moment to relax- a wide plug keeping Steve stretched and full…

"Look at how big you are." Bruce smirked as he watched his heavily pregnant Omega trying to zip his pants- a collar marking him to show that he belonged to the scientist.

"Daddy- they won't stop kicking." Steve moaned, rubbing his sore and stretched belly, having to sit down he was out of breath from zipping his pants, his breasts aching as his nipples once more dripped with milk, his eyes closing half way as he felt the bed dip down with extra weight- his shirt lifted as Bruce licked at his nipples- stimulating the milk flow much to Steve's embarrassment. "Must you, Daddy?"

"Need to keep you growing, now don't back talk, Steve."

"Yes Daddy," Steve whimpered, his hands playing with Bruce's thick curls as Bruce suckled on his nipples. Steve couldn't wait till their children were born.

All five of them.


End file.
